


An Avenger and the Wasp

by bi_furious1



Series: Black Widow: The Sub-Missions [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, ant-man and the wasp - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Phasing, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: The Wasp wants something from the Black Widow. The Ghost wants the same thing from the Wasp. A brief interlude after the major events of 'Infinite Sex'.





	An Avenger and the Wasp

This story takes place before the events of the previous chapter 'Infinite Sex'.

 

Lurking in the shadows backstage at a special United Nations conference Natasha Romanoff waited impatiently as the emissaries of 117 countries noisily took their seats; every one of them out for her blood.

 

Of course Natasha had known Cap’s interference in the capture of Bucky Barnes would lead to this and, in spite of her misgivings, ultimately she had come to his aid. This left the Black Widow in a tricky political situation however, having agreed to the United Nation’s terms. Now it was only a matter of time before a task force came for her too.

 

Brushing back long red hair, Natasha nodded to a passing administrator as the time for her speech neared. Of course, under normal circumstances she preferred to hide from the spotlight; both her duties as an Avenger and her more clandestine sub-missions required anonymity but Stark had informed her she alone was left to settle the inevitable blow back of several Avengers breaking the Sokovia Accords. After all the God-like Vision was hardly going to settle the public's nerves and as Tony had said: sex sells.

 

Standing in her skintight black cat suit, Natasha thumbed the belt slung low around her hip; wishing once again she had her weapons to hand; in her experience conflicts were better resolved with bullets than with words. Fingers grasping the zip between her breasts the sexy redhead infinitesimally raised the zipper before changing her mind, further lowering it and opening the neck of her suit. Stark was right; sex sells. Aware of the Avengers ‘A’ emblazoned across her shoulder, Natasha once again swept back her hair, knowing she was representing all of her friends now in hiding. At least her trademark stealth outfit was bound to score points with the public: And if things went south a stealthy exit was likely her best outcome.

 

Seeing the group of publicists around her disperse to their seats, Natasha peeked around the velvet curtain as a UN adjudicator walked to the podium, addressing the crowd of countries in attendance. Soon she would be called to answer for the Avenger’s crimes. Swallowing nervously, Natasha barely noticed the wasp buzzing around her ear:

 

“Hello Talia.”

 

Flinching, Natasha twisted on the spot; surprised to find no opponent standing behind her. And then there was: a woman flickering out of thin air.

 

Blinking in amazement, Natasha watched, her surprise visitor’s insect-like wings folding into her own tight blue costume, shaking her head as Hope Van Dyne finally removed the sleek metal helmet.

“I told you not to do that!” Natasha whispered tensely.

 

Hope smirked, flicking out her ponytail as Natasha glanced around their surroundings; ensuring the Wasp had not been spotted.

 

“Well you also told me you were a Russian physical trainer named Talia… but last time I checked you were not in charge of our little sparring sessions.”

 

Natasha blushed, remembering their previous encounters:

 

“Last time I was undercover...”

 

“So now we are making an illicit deal at your own public hearing,” Hope smiled naughtily, “I’d say not much has changed.”

 

Natasha eyed the proceedings on stage, still waiting for her cue to address the assembly. Watching over her shoulder, the taller woman whispered into the redhead’s ear:

 

“Given your last trip to Capitol Hill I wouldn’t think you’d be particularly comfortable in this company?”

 

Shifting on the spot, Natasha tugged at her belt:

 

“I’m not. But given I have what you want, maybe you shouldn't try to add to my discomfort.”

 

Eyes hooding over, Hope decided to get serious; Scott really had been a bad influence on her:

 

“You have the component?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“On you?”

 

Wary of her aggressive ex-sparring partner, Natasha shifted awkwardly on the spot; feeling the tight constraint of her costume:

 

“Not now, not here.”

 

Hope shook her head, stepping closer to the other woman:

 

“You know there are other interested parties… If you hadn’t taken it out of the Avenger’s compound it probably would have been stolen already.”

 

“Lucky I have it then," Natasha replied dryly: "What does ‘it’ do anyway?”

 

Grabbing the redhead's arm, Hope stood over the shorter woman, dark green eyes narrowing as she cut her off:

 

“Where, is, it??”

 

“Well hidden,” Natasha replied tersely.

 

“This can’t wait Romanoff.”

 

Shrugging away from the insistent Wasp, Natasha turned back to the stage:

 

“Oh yeah? Well the last thing I need is the UN confirming I am actively helping a wanted fugitive! Especially since this is the Avengers last chance to set the record straight!”

 

Hope rolled her eyes: “I don’t care about your super secret boyband.”

 

“…Now, in light of the catastrophe in Leipzig, the Black Widow herself has asked to address you directly; to assuage any concerns of the validity of this peacekeeping initiative…”

 

Hearing the announcer call her out, Natasha began to step up to the stage. Twisting to face Hope as she climbed, she responded in a hushed tone:

 

“After the speech.”

 

Hearing the applause emanate from the large auditorium, Hope watched the redhead ascend, cursing even as she enjoyed her view of the Black Widow’s voluptuous ass. Crossing her arms the Wasp smirked: The intense spotlight only emphasized Natasha's hourglass figure. And If the redhead was nervous about her impending arrest she didn’t show it, sauntering to the podium before turning to the audience.

 

Hope was uncomfortable in public these days; Scott's exploits in Leipzig had shone a spotlight on her father’s more... illegal experiments. As far as she was concerned this whole event was just a trap designed to catch the infamous Black Widow. Not that she felt much sympathy; nobody in Stark's rotation could be trusted. And given how the redhead had manipulated her way into her former company and bed, Hope had no qualms about using her now.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Natasha began, her low, luxurious voice ringing out of the speaker system as cameras all around flashed hypnotically:

 

“As I am sure you are aware, the disagreement over international oversight within the Avengers has led to irreconcilable disagreement, with many of us now resorting to acting outside the boundaries of the Sokovia Accords…”

 

Barely listening, Hope considered how to retrieve the component, keen to leave the conference before security, or anyone else came looking for what Natasha was hiding. There was no way the paranoid spy would have stashed it in Vienna; this whole gathering had drawn in way too much heat to leave something so valuable behind; So it had to be on her person.

 

Smiling darkly, Hope replaced her helmet: she was about to commit a robbery in front of a crowd of watching dignitaries.

 

Speaking confidently, Natasha was pleased by her polite reception; glad to see so many in the congregation were willing to hear her out. Hearing a buzz around her head Natasha attempted to ignore it, staring down the accusatory glares of several European delegates before swatting carelessly at the Wasp.

 

The Wasp... eyes widening in realisation; Natasha’s big green pupils followed the tiny figure dancing around her face:

 

"Hello again Talia."

 

Hearing Hope's teasing voice crackle through her earpiece, Natasha surmised the shrunken woman had somehow tapped into her feed, voice clear to the redhead despite her miniature size.

 

Flitting about, Hope flew around the Spy in tight arcs, inspecting her utility belt for any signs of her missing component. Enjoying an up close and personal view of the redhead's rounded curves; Hope knew she would have to deepen her search.

 

Again seeing the Wasp hover into her eye line, Natasha shook her head imperceptibly, attempting to remain focused on her words as the tiny woman inspected her person.

 

"Well hidden Romanoff," Hope announced dryly as Natasha continued to speak, audience oblivious to their bizarre interaction:

 

"Guess I'm just going to have to search every nook and cranny... Hope you're not ticklish!"

 

Sliding down her neck, Hope hopped over Natasha's collarbone, the miniaturised thief grinning as she disappeared into her exposed cleavage.

 

Bouncing from breast to breast, Hope allowed herself to enjoy her pillowy landing before squeezing between those magnificent orbs and into the darkness underneath the fabric of Natasha’s suit.

Pausing mid-sentence, Natasha’s eyes widened as the Wasp dived into her costume, feeling every infinitesimally small movement, wishing just once she had worn underwear. Scanning the crowd she paused momentarily:

 

“…Y-yes, Captain America's actions were unsanctioned. But the damage inflicted that day and the people hurt where not as a consequence of his choices and I wish to assure you all Steve Rogers did everything he could to help both here in Vienna and at Leipzig airport...”

 

Attempting to keep up appearances, Natasha stayed still even as she felt Hope wriggle around beneath her suit. Tiny wings tickling the underside of her breast, the redhead inhaled sharply, Hope flitting upward to fly under her armpit. Feeling helpless Natasha’s sexy voice waivered, her vulnerable flesh now at the Wasp’s mercy.

 

Dancing between Natasha’s shoulder blades, Hope had to admit she was taking the long way round in her inspection, delighting in her close up view of the redhead’s porcelain skin. Arching her back away from her, Hope lit up the taser from one of her blasters as she passed under Natasha’s other arm:

 

Twisting without warning, Natasha spasmed, biting back a yelp as her eyes darted around the room, a sharp shock tingling under her arm, the redhead squeezing her limb to her side to trap the Wasp whilst still keeping up with her speech.

 

Wriggling free, Hope kept up her teasing probing, a visible bulge moving around under the stretchy black material. Sliding tiny fingers over the swell of Natasha’s breast, Hope skipped over the huge curvaceous orb, lazily lining up her next shots:

 

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

 

One after another, the Wasp stung Natasha over and over as she flitted around her abdomen, each blast tickling a random spot on the redhead’s vibrating flesh; leaving her hot to the touch. Targeting not just under her armpits but also over her sides and stomach, Natasha wriggled in place as she desperately attempted to evade Hope's tickling; grasping her ribs as the redhead held back a strangled laugh.

 

Face becoming flushed, Natasha prayed her awkward twitching would just appear as nerves, the shimmer in her eyes as emotion rather than her suppressed reaction to sexual stimuli. Shivering, she brushed her fingers over her flexing torso; trying to catch the Wasp in her suit. 

 

Slipping down to Natasha’s hips Hope made herself at home in the redhead’s navel, lighting up a treasure-trove of ticklish nerve endings with her sharp stingers. Jerking against the podium, Natasha swatted her abdomen, flinching as she unintentionally winded herself: It was hard enough trying to play down an international incident, never mind the shrunken woman playing with her belly button!

 

“The crowd must love watching you squirm!” Hope cackled delightedly, voice crackling in the redhead's ear:

 

“The telltale signs of a guilty conscience!”

 

Swallowing another whimper, Natasha croaked out her next line, her pointed response spoken to her audience but meant also for the woman playing with her body:

 

"Pleas-ugh! Uh hmm! Please consider the consequences of your actions today….”

 

"Why? You're the one who’s helpless!" Hope chuckled, "Like an Ant under a magnifying glass... I can do whatever I want to you under the spotlight! I could have you begging for mercy and your critics out there would lap it up!”

 

Blinking Natasha felt hot beads of sweat on her brow glistening under the harsh fluorescent lights. Tiny boots tracing over her ribs Natasha struggled breathily over her next line, swallowing a husky giggle as Hope reached her toes, stamping her left foot to no avail. 

 

Satisfied with the Black Widow’s embarrassed reaction, Hope flew back up the length of her voluptuous figure; winding around her inner thigh, stroking through downy hair, dancing agonisingly over her twitching tummy before blasting between bountiful breasts to address Natasha face to tiny face: 

 

“You know, if you just told me where you were hiding my component I could leave you to your little speech…”

 

Taking a breath, Natasha spoke out to both Hope and her audience once more: “No Avenger will bow to the passing pressures of dominant forces…” 

 

Responding indirectly to Hope’s question, there was pronounced murmuring from her critical crowd.

 

“Wow, I knew the Black Widow put up a tough act but this is seriously impressive.” Hope smirked, buzzing up to Natasha’s quivering ear:

 

“But your body gives you away: The hardening of your nipples, the dampening between your legs… turned on huh? Tell me what I want to know and you can finish your little speech. Otherwise I may have to embarrass you…”

 

Once again, the redhead stared at the Wasp floating just over the bridge of her nose. Huge green eyes hardening, Natasha shook her head.

 

“Suit yourself!”

 

Dropping down the open neck of Natasha’s uniform, Hope hovered between the redhead’s huge breasts. Taking aim with both of her wrist-mounted weapons, the Wasp fired her stingers:

 

“Uggh!”

 

Cut off mid-sentence, Natasha flinched, a sharp shock tingling through her pronounced buds. Grasping her chest instinctively, her eyes went wide as she felt them engorge under her palms, the static charge of Hope’s weapons immediately stiffening her nipples into hard points.

 

“Oh Natasha! Control yourself! Hope laughed cruelly, her voice ringing in the Black Widow’s earpiece.

 

Eyes darting around the crowd, Natasha feigned a light cough, raising a hand to her mouth while the other covered her pronounced nipples.

 

Riding out the shivers radiating through Natasha’s taught body, Hope felt goosebumps rising on the redhead's skin.

 

Feeling flushed, Natasha reluctantly relinquished her chest before the oblivious audience, rock hard buds clearly straining the stretchy fabric of her suit as she gently apologised:

 

"Excuse me."

 

Taking a shaky sip of water, Natasha restarted her speech, still conscious of her tiny intruder:

 

"In these turbulent times we must remember to be vigilant to the real dangers lurking just beneath the surface..."

 

Crawling up Natasha's stomach, Hope stared at the twin white mountains above her helmet:

 

“Wow, everyone should see this view…”

 

Waiting for Hope's next cruel shock, Natasha was surprised when if anything she felt the tension in her chest relax, taking a deep breath. Grateful for the lull in teasing she bravely continued on, unaware as the zipper slowly glided down the front of her suit.

 

The taught black material cracking open, Hope slowly peeled apart the skintight garb, gradually exposing the creamy flesh below Natasha's chest, descending over creamy skin down to her navel.

 

Feeling a slight tug around her belly, Natasha suddenly realised why her suit had lost its tension, breasts about to pop out of her trademark outfit; the black fabric clinging to her curves now held up only by the belt around her hip. Embarrassed Natasha hurriedly leant into the podium, sharply tugging the zipper back into place.

 

Taken by surprise, Hope tumbled down into the apex of Natasha's uniform, falling through the darkness between her legs:

 

"You know If you want the UN to pardon your friends why not just give them a show?!" Hope huffed: "Isn’t that your modus operandi??”

 

Nestled in the dark hollow, the Wasp shrank her wings, staring up at the redhead’s genitalia, a new idea forming in her mind: if she wanted to get the truth from the Black Widow, why not use her own methods against her? Stir the Honeypot, as it were.

 

Feeling Hope flitting about so close to her core, Natasha crossed her thighs tightly, squeezing shut her pussy to slow her adversary down.

 

Dancing over downy red hair Hope smirked, pleased to see the carpet matched the drapes; at least something was real about the Black Widow. Confident she could get Natasha to relinquish her prize, she floated over the swollen mound, zeroing in on her latest target:

 

ZAP!

 

Feeling the shock reverberate through her clit Natasha flexed uncontrollably, shaking her microphone stand whilst instinctively thrusting her hips into the podium. Rooting herself to the spot, Natasha pressed herself against the cold steel frame, desperate to hide her growing arousal as the Wasp played with her vulnerable nethers, teasing and tantalising her delicate knot of flesh as the audience looked on.

 

Biting her lip, Natasha dropped her head, red hair draping over her face as a giggle burst from her mouth, Hope tickling her pussy cruelly. Her brain fighting a losing battle with her body, Natasha choked out the next few words; praying her audience would perceive her awkward behaviour as emotion rather than lust.

 

ZAP! 

 

Shuddering overtly Natasha stumbled, legs finally parting as she recovered her balance from Hope's teasing sexual onslaught.

 

Lowering her stingers, Hope stared in awe as the lips of Natasha's huge, beautiful pink flower parted before her. Staring through the red lens of her visor, Hope flicked the catch at the back, removing her helmet to take in what she saw:

 

"Open sesame…"

 

Running her fingers over the smooth folds of Natasha's labia, Hope peeled Natasha further open to stare up into the redhead's radiating core. Realising she may found more than she bargained for, the brunette considered her best means of stimulating the immense organ before her. Insect wings thrumming on her back, Hope had an idea:

 

Turning away from Natasha’s pussy, Hope pushed apart puffy lips, squeezing herself into the redhead's slot with a wet squelch. Enjoying her warm cocoon, the brunette nestled herself inside, practically engulfed before finally unfurling her wings:

 

Natasha moaned under her breath, eyes widening as she felt the Wasp's feather-like appendages vibrate into life, fluttering against her vulnerable velvet channel. The vibrations between her legs soon intensifying, a soft "OH!" burst from her lips plump, the redhead stretching against the podium as a young administrator piped up:

 

"Are you okay Ms. Romanoff??"

 

"Ohhh-excuse me! An old injury flaring up!" Standing more upright, Natasha smiled unconvincingly:

 

"My back has been sore. That's all..." Nodding, Natasha trailed off distractedly.

 

"In your position injury or even fatality is likely yes? Especially given that of all the Avengers you have no registered abilities?"

 

"Oh, my contribution to the team is more clandestine," Natasha responded; her voice cracking as the Wasp's wings fluttered insistently. Swallowing another moan, the redhead hastily changed the subject:

 

"It is often necessary for what happening to me to-to be off the official record..."

 

Spreading her arms, Hope used all her might to stretch Natasha's labia open, spreading her wings to their fullest extension as they spun up to full speed, the redhead's cream spraying all around her.

 

"Given the seriousness of recent events you can't honestly think this rhetoric is an acceptable response-"

 

"In fairness to the speaker Mrs Valhees, many World security concerns require concealing sensitive information..."

 

"Yesss! Unghhhh! I'm very –uhh! Very sensitive right now…"

 

Swaying back and forth, Natasha responded unhelpfully, preferring to allow the UN members to debate amongst themselves as Hope stimulated her insides, the tips of her fine artificial appendages lighting up her pussy. Wavy red hair falling messily over her shoulders, Natasha arched in pleasure toward the woman in her cunt. Sweat rolling down her brow, her breath became rapid, nostrils flaring as the Wasp buzzed her labia with increasing vigour.

 

Straining against Natasha's pulsating pussy, Hope clung on with all her strength as waves of cream splashed all over her, splattering her blue suit and down the redhead's quivering thighs like a waterfall. Pussy lips slippery, the Wasp gripped on for dear life against the rising pressure that could only have one outcome:

 

“Ahhhh!”

 

Yelling, Hope's face was splashed with boiling hot cream from Natasha’s churning furnace, swallowing mouthfuls of rich juices as she shuddered in place. While at normal scale such fluid would be manageable, at her current size Natasha’s excretions were overwhelming! Screwing her eyes shut, Hope’s long brown hair plastered against her skin as she braced against the next tidal wave.

 

Natasha quivered with arousal as her core throbbed deeply, struggling to remain standing as the intense humming within her open nethers made her head spin. 

 

Glowing inside, dampness spread out between Natasha's legs, the redhead feeling warm cream drip down to her boots, praying her audience could not see the stain through the black fabric of her uniform.

 

Feeling the release of an intense orgasm, Natasha screwed up her face, trying desperately to suppress the outward signs of the pleasure shooting up through her belly. Agonising arousal proving too much, Natasha bit her pouting lip, swallowing a shriek as she came hard, hips twitching dramatically behind the podium.

 

Hit by an orgasmic burst, Hope clung on as an explosion of juices poured out all around her back, drenching the Wasp with cum as Natasha's pussy pulsated; ejecting the human vibrator. 

 

Blasted outward Hope was inundated with cream, bouncing off the slick black fabric of Natasha's suit before spiraling downward in a dazed heap.

 

“Ohhhhhh-Hope!” Natasha spluttered orgasmically, the audience falling silent as she interrupted the discussion; yelling out the Wasp’s name.

Natasha heaved, breathing heavily as she straightened up against the podium, eyes hooded over, knees wobbling from the exertion:

 

"Ahh-hmm, that is to say… we must ensure that… H-hope, above all, prevails.” Blinking, Natasha was surprised when her orgasm was met with light applause.

 

Lying on her back in the apex beneath Natasha's crotch, Hope coughed up cum, her suit splattered from head to foot in Natasha’s juices. Sitting upright, the brunette wiped more from her eyes, scowling indignantly:

 

“Very rousing Talia, however if I’d known the Black Widow squirted like a schoolgirl I'd have stayed the fuck out of your pussy!"

 

Outside another politician addressed Natasha:

 

"Can we expect some sort of apology from the Avengers?"

 

Listening in once more, Hope squeezed fresh juice from her ponytail:

 

"I suggest you do apologise Talia. Now say after me..."

 

“I’m not saying that…” Natasha replied quietly, eyes flicking between the UN delegates.

 

Another shock jolting through her clit the redhead shuddered against the podium. Blushing, Natasha spoke through gritted teeth:

 

“I- I’ve been a naughty girl.”

 

Cameras flashing, Natasha's shoulders sagged, humiliating herself in front of an international audience.

 

Crawling up the inside of her suit, Hope grinned:

 

"Much better. Now I figured a naughty girl like you would hide my component on her person but... butt…”

 

Looking up, Hope stared at the huge round cheeks curving away from her. Crawling forward up the crevasse, the brunette spied the protruding end of a metal wedge lodged between Natasha's succulent white globes. The Wasp shook her head in amazement:

 

“Of course. Where else would your boss have hidden it??"

 

Flying up the trench between the redhead's cheeks Hope hovered in front of Natasha’s asshole, the large component bulging out from her stretched out sphincter.

 

Shaking her head, Hope raised a gauntlet once more; frankly this time she was doing the redhead a favour:

 

Instantly shrinking the steel rod, Hope watched the device flicker down to miniscule size, revealing the gaping crater of Natasha’s ass. Thrusting forward to catch it, Wasp ignored the thick walls of flesh closing all around her as she flew into the darkness.

 

Natasha gasped, feeling a sudden, inexplicable rush of relief as the plug in her ass was stolen. Now empty, her parted cheeks bounced back into place, thick white flesh reverberating as they settled elastically into a more comfortable position.

 

Channel no longer blocked, Natasha flinched as she felt the telltale landing in her stretched-out channel. Surmising what had happened she gritted her teeth; Hope was not getting away with the component and her dignity. Taking action, the redhead tensed her abdominal muscles.

 

Attaching the component to her belt, Hope lit up the torch on her shoulder before looking around the cavernous space, whistling in amazement as she shone her beam up at curving pink walls.

 

"Wow, There’s been some real cowboys in here..."

 

Feeling reverberations all around her Hope nearly toppled over, finding her balance as she was hit with an intense wave of hot air. Ponytail rippling in the wind the brunette twisted on the spot, quickly closing her visor as she stared up into the darkness to witness the oncoming landslide:

 

"Ohh you’ve got to be kidding-"

 

Hearing Hope's exclamation crackle through her earpiece, Natasha froze as the brunette was cut-off at her moment of release. Feeling a wave of indigestion, the redhead covered her mouth as her eyes widened:

 

“Unnggh!!” Natasha yelped as she felt another internal explosion, Hope's stinger gauntlets lighting up her insides to send a sharp shock tingling through her anus. Shivering, this time the stimulation proved tough to ignore as the contents of the redhead's bowels began to bubble and swirl.

 

"Where the hell is the exit?!?"

 

Again hearing Hope's muffled voice, Natasha gripped the podium, knuckles cracking as she squeezed her cheeks together, determined not to let the Wasp go. Sweating, the redhead felt her muscles tense and loosen with every pulse, sensation quickly moving from rectum to colon to stomach, her abs rolling in time with each internal blast. Bowels wriggling, Natasha bit her lip as fireworks shot up through her rumbling belly.  
 

The crowd watching as the redhead devolved before them, Natasha soon transformed from infamous agent to a bewildered, shivering mess.  
 

Jerking, a sharp shock caused Natasha’s hips to slam forward, almost overbalancing before grabbing onto the podium. Sexy drawl having turned to a pathetic whimper, her expression went from one of confidence to sour queasiness:

 

“I-I can’t…” the redhead panted, eyes watering as Hope buzzed around her rectum:

   
“Its too much!!”

 

Hope pummeling her sphincter with both deep pulses and her fists, her miniaturised strength radiated throughout Natasha’s system, making the redhead squeal in time with her shocks. Feeling the vibrations rise as her toes curled, this heat inevitably spilled over into her already buzzed pussy. Stumbling, Natasha clutched the metal surface before her, knees trembling, panting hard as her ass was aggressively manipulated from inside. Mouth falling open, the redhead released a silent scream as the heat between her thighs rose to melting point:

   
Natasha buckled over the podium as she experienced another hard orgasm, legs turning to jelly beneath her. Falling, the woman's body rolled and jerked as if possessed from within, ass bouncing energetically from side to side as she slumped forward.

 

Composure all but forgotten Natasha could not conceal her moans, utterly strained, desperate embarrassment causing the redhead to avert her eyes from her stunned audience.

 

Hugging her own flexing belly, shocks rebounded throughout her abdomen, chest jiggling, a distinct bulge in her gut appearing and disappearing in time with Hope's reckless blasts, internal pressure mounting as if the redhead were being ass fucked from within.

   
The Black Widow's eyes crossed as she felt that pressure try to force its way out, desperately clenching her backdoor against the internal inferno. Groaning, she felt the woman inside burning her back passage as she buzzed around; using the impressive strength she gained from her diminished size to fight Natasha’s constrictive bowels, each spasm sending depraved sensations throughout her overwrought system.  
 

Stomach bubbling, Natasha burped, hand again flying to her mouth as her abdomen flexed in time. Falling to her elbows, the redhead felt hot; horrified as her body overreacted. Insides churning, Natasha realised she was now reaching a new level of degradation, eyes welling up in frustration, reduced to animalistic grunts of pain and pleasure as she was ass fucked before a live audience.  
 

The effect of the Wasp's power caused distinct ripples to form across the Black Widow's fat ass cheeks, spreading outwards. Two perfectly rounded globes undulating uncontrollably soft flesh jiggled beneath her skintight suit as Natasha's faculties turned to mush. Any pretense of professional diplomacy forgotten, she writhed against the podium, hips swaying wildly in time with the Wasp's swirling gut punches, red hair flying as she lurched forward. Squirming in place, Natasha flailed erratically as Hope forced her way out, eyes wide as the Wasp wriggled through her clenched anus.

 

Colon convulsing, Natasha screwed up her face, fighting a losing battle with her own body, Hope hitting every depraved nerve inside her as she stung the redhead repeatedly, belly rumbling:

 

“Ohhhhh! UNNNNNNGGGGHHHH!!!!”

   
Body rolling Natasha felt the pressure become unbearable. Drenched in sweat, the redhead realised she had no choice but to let go of Hope:

 

Bending over just enough to arch her back, Natasha reached back and spread her cheeks awkwardly; giving her miniature invader a straight avenue of escape. Breathing heavily, the auditorium's sound system magnified her unladylike grunts and whines as she finally evacuated.

   
Screwing her eyes shut, Natasha’s mouth formed an undignified ‘O’, as if to give Hope another emergency exit. Toppling forwards with her behind still raised, Natasha flexed one last time as the Wasp finally burst free:

   
The seat of her suit exploding outward, the Wasp tore open the tough black fabric, a ripping sound echoing around the auditorium. Escaping into the air Hope shot towards the back of the stage, invisible to the surround people. Collapsing Natasha gasped in relief, her bowels finally emptied, inward pressure relieved with the deep reverberating blast that came from her rear end.  
 

Gulping down air Natasha attempted to come to terms with what had just happened; the Avenger having been humiliated on stage in front of a shocked international audience.

 

For 30 seconds there was silence in the huge space, Natasha hesitantly peaking over the podium. A thin trail of smoke rising out from between her pale white cheeks, Hope left a tattered hole framing the redhead's gaping crater; this view thankfully obscured from the alarmed congregation.  
 

Hastily swiping messy red waves off her sweat-covered face Natasha forced a weak smile:  
 

"Excuse me; I'm allergic to Wasps."

 

....

 

Across the street from the UN complex a bathroom door swung open, the lady at the sink surprised when nobody entered. Shrugging, the woman dried her hands before exiting the small room. Seconds later Hope flickered back to full size, hurriedly locking the entrance.

 

Blue suit still dripping with Natasha's cum and other, less appealing excretions, Hope quickly unfastened her helmet, rushing over to the sink to splash cold water on her face.

 

Things had gotten a little out of hand...

 

Unfurling her long brown hair, Hope took a few deep breaths, leaning low over the counter; finally catching her breath after her little expedition. Looking at her own reflection, Hope shook her head in disgust.

 

Tugging off her gloves, the Wasp didn't notice as a ghostly white figure shimmered through the back wall of the bathroom, phasing through layers of brick, plasterboard and tile.

 

Cocking it's head, the hooded figure's glowing red eyes watched as the brunette reached into her utility belt, swallowing a breath-mint as she straightened up in front of the mirror; understandable given where she had just been.

 

Sauntering forward the Ghost flickered erratically with each silent step, shuddering through the air as she moved closer to the brunette, reaching for the unsuspecting woman.

 

Glancing up from the sink, Hope glimpsed her assailant in the reflection, feigning ignorance and waiting until her enemy was within range before finally making a move:

 

Twisting against the crisp porcelain Hope flicked out her boot, athletically aiming her kick well above waist height with what was sure to be a concussive blow. Hope was shocked however as her foot sailed through the spectre's head, stumbling as her inertia continued unabated.

 

Stunned, Hope watched in amazement as the Ghost flickered in place, glaring down at her with those demonic red eyes.

 

Not giving up, Hope struck out with her fist, only for it to yet again pass through its intended target. Unperturbed the hooded figure made a sudden return, tangible arms easily deflecting the brunette’s following blows, shimmering with impossible speed before finally reaching for the Wasp’s throat.

 

Gasping Hope struggled in the Ghost’s tight grip, the hooded figure finally proving itself real and not some strange apparition when its fingers tightened around her neck. Attempting to minimise, Hope thumbed the button on her wrist to no avail, realising with dread that she had not replaced her helmet and therefore could not shrink.

 

Cursing Hope writhed against the sink; frustrated she had been so easily subdued by her opponent’s powers. Gathering her breath, the brunette croaked back at her adversary:

 

“So! Yuurr-gh the Competition?!”

 

Tilting its head, the Ghost stared back at Hope menacingly, staying silent even as she phased once more. Passing a hand through Hope’s abdomen, the hooded figure twisted the brunette’s arm up her back, spinning her around to once more face the sink and her own amazed reflection. Hearing the familiar click of cuffs, Hope groaned; unlike her assailant these were completely solid.

 

Pinned, Hope was pushed roughly over the surface, the Ghost sliding up against her as it began an intrusive searched; palms sliding over skintight blue fabric, quick to grope every curve as it pressed up against her. Still indignant, Hope swallowed her pride as the Ghost’s burbling synthesised voice crackled into life:

 

“WHERE IS IT!?”

 

Biting her lip, Hope could only take it as the spectre patted down every inch of her suit, hands slapping her toned behind before tearing open the Wasp’s utility belt, Hope yelling indignantly: 

 

“Hey! Not so rough Casper!”

 

Tugged away from the sink, once again Hope was turned to face her assailant, the hooded figure tilting its helmeted head curiously, as if considering the obscure reference: 

 

“You know?? Casper? The friendly ghost!?”

 

Standing in awkward silence, the Ghost shook its head slowly.

 

“What you’ve never seen a movie??”

 

“NnnOOoooo…” 

 

Mechanical voice crackling with static once more, the Ghost drew back its hood before removing the helmet, once again surprising Hope:

 

Standing before her was not some monster but an attractive young woman. Revealing a youthful, caramel coloured face with high cheekbones and full lips, Hope was impressed by her assailant’s appearance; the ‘Ghost’ sporting girlish loose pigtails and large, inquisitive grey eyes, her gaze strange and lost, yet somehow also focused and chilling.

 

“I preferred the mask,” Hope stated snarkily: “Got a name or should I keep calling you Casper??”

 

Tilting her head once more, the girl responded shortly: “Ava.”

 

“Well I’m having a very trying day ‘Ava’, so if you could just-“

 

“-Where is it?? I know you took it from the Avenger.”

 

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Hope replied carelessly.

 

In spite of herself, Ava smiled, a dark chuckle escaping her lips:

 

“I watched you play with her silly…”

 

Sliding a gloved white finger over the bronze chest plates of Hope’s glistening suit, the brunette watched in amazement as the Ghost popped the digit between her lips, sucking dramatically as she tasted Natasha’s juices:

 

“Mmm… delicious. But what is that aftertaste?”

 

Listening to Ava’s lilting, wavering tones, Hope wasn’t sure whether to be charmed or intimidated, glaring back at the bizarre girl as she responded:

 

“Some people just can’t handle the spotlight.”

 

Giggling yet again, Ava seemed to except this explanation:

 

“Naturally.”

 

Wiping her fingers on Hope’s cheek, the brunette grimaced, her tone becoming serious:

 

“So you’re the competition huh? Assembling your own Quantum chamber?? Well I’m sorry but this is life and death.”

 

Ava’s eyes narrowed dangerously:

 

“You think I don’t know that?”

 

As if on queue the fingers resting against Hope’s cheek flickered, Ava’s hand reappearing under the brunette’s chin. Observing this impossible shift, Hope was curious:

 

“You have a Quantum ailment??”

 

“My old babysitters called it "molecular disequilibrium". A rather dull name, I think." Starting out sarcastic, Ava's voice became cold: "Doesn't quite do justice to what it means: Every cell in my body is torn apart and stitched back together, over and over every day. Hence the need for that component you stole from little Miss Red.”

 

“Well I’ve got my own need of it,” Hope growled, “And I see through this, this bullshit ‘Ghost’ act; both figuratively and in your case? Literally. So unless you’re planning to get caught feeling me up in a public bathroom I’d suggest you start seeing things my way.”

 

Frustrated, the Ghost thrust Hope back against the mirror, scowling as she weighed up her options; the Wasp had been manipulative to acquire the device from Black Widow and she was trying the same hand again. Perhaps she could level the playing field:

 

Affixing Hope with another bizarre stare, Ava made up her mind, grinning mischievously:

 

Sat on the counter, Hope’s eyes widened as the girl parted her toned thighs. Apparently accepting her invitation, Ava stepped into Hope’s personal space, crushing their suited bodies together:

 

“You played a dirty trick on little miss red... do you like bullying girls?”

 

Hope grinned: “She’s fine. Trust me, she’s a big girl.”

 

Ava shook her head muttering under her breath: "like father like daughter..."

 

Slipping her arms around the arch of Hope's back, Ava slowly slid her palms downwards. As they descended, neither woman broke eye contact, lost in a battle of wills. Finally groping the brunette's exquisite behind, Ava palmed firm buns, giggling manically:

 

"But can you take as good as you give, yeah?”

 

The Wasp growled as the girl sharply pulled her cheeks apart, allowing long fingers to skim across the blue fabric now tightly wedged into her ass crack. Just as quickly as she entered Ava slipped back, mashing Hope's globes tightly back together.

 

Enjoying her intimate tour of ‘Wasp’ anatomy, Ava's leg shimmered between her counterpart's, further separating Hope's thighs. Using her hands to pull the brunette's crotch firmly against her limb, Hope gritted her teeth as her pussy was pressed into the Ghost's tense flesh:

 

“I don’t play well with others Ava.”

 

Tutting the girl ran her fingers through Hope's long brown hair, cursing as her hand flickered in and out of existence; wishing she could feel the warmth on her skin.

 

Watching curious grey eyes study her own lips, nevertheless Hope held her ground, almost encouraging the Ghost's intimate advances; each woman as stubborn as the other.

 

Then suddenly Ava dived forward; capturing Hope’s mouth in a possessive kiss.

 

An indignant “Unngh!” was all Hope could get out as her mouth was invaded by the Ghost's tongue; slipping aggressively to the back of her throat. Pushing back against Ava, the two woman fought for control, lips tangling as their strange embrace deepened.

 

Distracted, Hope barely registered what the brunette was doing with the rest of her body; Ava, using the purchase her hands had on the Wasp’s butt, ground the other woman’s pussy up and down on her own, suddenly very tangible thigh. Over and over Hope was forced to ride the outstretched limb pressed tightly between her legs; Even when she attempted to relieve the pressure by rising onto her toes Ava simply responded by raising her own knee higher, mouths still kissing as they struggled. The tight, thin fabric of their suits did nothing to protect Hope’s pussy from this onslaught, if anything creating more tantalising friction. Before long this stimulus started producing results.

 

For several minutes the women were wrapped up in one another, grunting and growling as they rolled together. Hope still being pulled back and forth, Ava forced enraptured moans from the helpless woman. Both frantically working against each other they tried to assert the control years of combat training usually gave them, now cancelled out by their similar experience. Writhing both dominant women attempted to take the upper hand, taught muscles vibrating as they kissed aggressively. Eventually Ava was forced to push Hope away, gasping for breath as she stared back at her opponent.

 

The relentless leg humping Hope had been put through however had left the Wasp shaky and weak knee’d, the brunette falling back against the counter, gasping for air. In spite of their opposition, both women were now desperately aroused. And neither was going to give up without a fight:

 

Running her hands around Hope’s ribs, the brunette bit her lip as the pads of Ava’s telltale fingers brushed her sensitive skin, digits vibrating as they phased through her blue costume, strumming her vulnerable flesh:

 

“Seriously? I’m not going to give up the component because -uh! Ungh!”

 

Blurting out a short laugh, Hope tightened her jaw, sucking in her tongue as the crazed ghost woman began to playfully flirt with her body, this approach shocking the aggressive brunette.

 

Tracing her fingers under the twin swells of her chest, Hope hissed as Ava tickled her skin; the padded suit providing no protection for the Wasp as she squirmed against the sink, the black girl phasing through her breast plate. Swallowing a giggle, Hope tried to maintain her dignity as Ava moved her phasing fingers down to her waist, the brunette’s hips bucking as she laughed instinctively, pupils dilating as she bit her lip. Hope tried to think, to negotiate, but found that Ava’s subversive technique left her usual blunt responses all but useless, the brunette blushing like a princess as she wriggled in the Ghost’s grasp. For a control-freak, this playful treatment was worse than torture, Hope laughing uncontrollably:

 

“Ha! ha ha huh -please! W-we can -Hnnnghhh! HA!”

 

Ava skimmed her fingers over the taught muscles of Hope’s abdomen, enjoying her reaction:

 

“Like playing a harp. Not so much fun when you’re not pulling the strings though huh?”

 

“Hnnngh! Listen you crazy - Unngh!!””

 

Slicing her hands upward, the Ghost’s fingers latched onto Hope’s nipple through her suit. Grinning madly, Ava pinched hard, the brunette hissing as her already erect buds were cruelly twisted:

 

“Ohhh Hope! Don’t be such a sore-loser!”

 

Panting, a retort died in the brunette’s throat as the Ghost played with her chest, squeezing ripe fruit. Fingertips sliding down her belly once more, her skin crackled with static energy from Ava’s matter ministrations. Slipping down into the apex between the brunette’s outstretched legs, the girl grinned as she stroked her opponent’s core, phasing through her costume to cup her wet pussy. Holding Hope’s gaze Ava ran her fingertips over her hot wet lips, causing the Wasp to let out first a gasp followed by a guttural moan:

 

“Uhh! Unnhh! Unnnnggghhh!!”

 

"Mmm, I knew you weren’t all sting.” Ava teased cruelly.

 

"I-I'm not s-some slut you can control!” Hope growled weakly as the Ghost’s fingers curled upward, the girl playing with her plump pussy.

 

Leaning forward, Ava began to slide her fingers around the brunette’s love hole in a clockwise circle, her skin radiating with golden phasing vibrations, sparks alighting between the two women’s legs as she whispered into Hope’s ear:

 

“Aren't you? I can find your every nerve, your every pleasure centre. Your matter is mine to manipulate! You don’t see through me Hope Van Dyne: I see through you!!”

 

Hope gasped, desperately trying to stifle the sounds escaping from her mouth, staring up at the ceiling as she tried to suppress her lustful reaction.

 

Reversing the direction of her fingers, this time going anticlockwise around Hope’s pussy lips, the pad of Ava's thumb pressed against the brunette’s clit. Feeling Hope’s pussy clenching against her penetration, Ava thrust forward, massaging her hot interior as she stretched those velvety walls.

 

Before Hope got a chance to adjust the Ghost began slamming her fingers in and out of her so fast the brunette had no choice but to moan loudly in pleasure, the lithe young woman bringing her to the edge of orgasm within seconds.

 

Green eyes flickering shut, Hope groaned as her masturbation only increased, her toned body turning to jello as she lulled against the sink. Hand phasing deeper still, the static tingling of the girl's intangibility made the woman unbelievably horny, Ava touching her in physically impossible ways. Shuddering, the Wasp felt her own cream soak the crotch of her suit: the girl fucking her without even removing her costume.  
 

"Uh, Unnnh, Unnngh!"  
 

Feeling her hips rise under Ava’s pulsating fingers, Hope pressed herself against their insistent pressure, now desperate for release. Nothing in her life had even come close to feeling this good: Maybe it was the nature of their encounter; two opponents after the same goal, using illicit tactics to take control. Or maybe Ava knew places inside of her that even Hope herself didn't know, the younger woman using her intangibility to stimulate every tender fibre of her core. 

 

However the Ghost had yet to take what she wanted:

 

At what had to be literally the moment before Hope was about to cum, she suddenly felt Ava slowing down the thrusts of her fingers inside of her; the brunette bringing the other woman down from her climax until her fingers were barely moving through her walls, only then to begin increasing the pace again until she was on an edge, before being brought down again. Driving Hope crazy she was like a toy in the Ghost’s grasp, her control of the situation all but lost, her powers useless, her strong will drained.  
 

Finally removing her flickering hand from within the Wasp’s suit, Ava smirked as the brunette crumpled, Hope watching disdainfully as Ava tasted her own dripping fingers, pressing wet digits between caramel coloured lips.

 

Hope scowled, gasping for breath, longing for the humiliation to be over; But not the pleasure.

 

“Mmmm… delicious nectar from my favourite insect!" Ava laughed humourlessly, tasting another digit: "Want me to make honey baby?? Just tell me where my component is....”

 

Hope panted, chuckling as she attempted to regain some composure:

 

“That's bees, asshole.”

 

Grasping her neck once more, Ava's eyes turned cold, finally losing her patience:

 

“WHERE?!”

 

Hope’s smile only widened: “ you really want to know? Fine; I swallowed it.”

 

Ava blanched, looking the brunette up and down in disbelief:

 

"The breath-mint…”

 

“Yup. Good thing I shrank it too, would have been a bitch to swallow full-size!”

 

Rubbing her belly, Hope smiled triumphantly:

 

"So unless you’re planning to wait 10 to 12 hours for me to poop this little baby out... How long before the UN security cordon discovers us? 10 to 12 minutes??"

 

Beautiful face twisting into rage Ava hissed, throwing Hope up against the mirror, reflective surface cracking as she winded the brunette. Grey eyes practically throbbing Hope froze, shrinking under the girl's enraged stare:

 

“Big mistake Wasp!”

 

Stepping backward, Ava paced around the bathroom; her mission compromised by her ridiculous opponent, still trussed up but grinning down at her from her perch on the bathroom counter: If she was going to get the component now she would have to get creative. “That’s bees, asshole…” Ava repeated, muttering under her breath. Turning back to the Wasp, she smiled dangerously:

 

Stepping forward once more, Ava recaptured the brunette's lips, this time wrestling back Hope's tongue as she held her in a bruising, possessive kiss. 

 

Unlike before Ava used her phasing ability to overwhelm Hope; tongue multiplying and swirling in the brunette’s open mouth as she licked every molar, practically suffocating Hope with her crackling intensity. Biting and tugging on Ava's plump lower lip, Hope shuddered against the porcelain in their grueling embrace, quickly losing her advantage. The Ghost's message, although silent, was simple: she was getting that component.

 

Suddenly pulling away, once again Hope gasped for breath, eyes wide as the girl showed her true colours, tearing her off the counter only to harshly twist the brunette around to face her shattered reflection. Still handcuffed, Hope grimaced as Ava pressed the flat of her hand into her back, bending her forward until she was splayed over the sink.

 

Staring down at the inclined woman Ava focused on the insolent brunette's plump rump. Still clad in the tight blue fabric of her suit the garment was stretched over Hope's toned rear, her impressive behind tantalisingly elevated by the bathroom counter.

 

Cocking her head, Ava considered her shortening list of options: Hope was right, there was no way she could stay here much longer. UN security was no doubt searching the surrounding premises for whatever had disturbed the Black Widow and it was only a matter of time before they burst into the bathroom to discover their illicit activities. 

 

Raising her hand, Ava studied her flexing digits, still wrapped in the tough white fabric of her suit. Watching them thrum and flicker in the air the girl grimaced; the very affliction she intended to cure was now the only means of recovering the device. Turning her strange gaze from her translucent hand to the Wasp's raised rump Ava grimaced determinedly; Hope had left her no choice.

 

Feeling a bizarre tingling on her cheek, Hope's eyes widened as the Ghost squeezed her ass, fingers running over expansive flesh as they tugged at her suit. Looking over her shoulder, Hope saw the dangerous look in the girl's grey eyes, the brunette cracking her knuckles as she stared down at her behind:

 

"Whatever you're thinking about doing, don't."

 

Smirking, Ava caught the Wasp's eye in the mirror:

 

"I'm afraid you've forced my hand Hope."

 

“Not necessarily, we can negotiate! My father knows Quantum Physics better than anyone else alive!”

 

Ava's eyes narrowed; disgusted by the suggestion she would accept help from this bitchy daddy’s girl, let alone the man who ruined her life:

 

"Sorry Hope, but this isn't going to tickle..."

 

With no further patience, the Ghost extended her thumb: using her phasing ability to pass through the seat of the Wasp's suit before abruptly burying her digit in the thief's asshole.

   
Hope groaned, eyes wide as she was cruelly invaded, digit prying open her taught sphincter to get at her insides.

   
Feeling the burn, Hope swallowed hard as Ava pulled her ass cheeks apart, twirling and flexing her thumb inside her anal canal. 

How dare this girl? The pressure against her tight snare drum unbearable, Hope struggled helplessly against the sink, cuffs clinking behind her back.

   
Soon a finger joined the first digit, working the Wasp's asshole insistently as Ava pried open her sphincters, determined to reach inside. Incapable of relaxing, Hope took deep, shuddering breaths as the girl slipped three digits into her butthole, deliberately stretching her out. Tingling against her inner walls Hope felt her anus give as the Ghost used her phasing ability to slide past her constricting pucker. Three fingers, four, five fingers, Ava's glowing gloved hand twisted between her cheeks. Breathing hard, Hope held her tongue, determined to give the girl nothing even as she was brutally invaded.

   
Stretching her opponent open, Ava twisted her wrist, enjoying how the proud thief arched her back, fat bottom pressing against her fingers as if inviting this latest challenge. The Ghost smirked: such a Type-A.  
 

Sliding up to the knuckle inside her rear the Wasp hissed, shifting uncomfortably as Ava's gloved hand phased further inside her. Dropping her head against the cold porcelain, the brunette's long dark hair fell over her red face.  
 

Smoothly sliding her pointed fingers deep into Hope's stretched rectum, Ava felt her taught muscles squeeze her hand. Grinning, the Ghost curled her fingers, stretching sensitive flesh, folding her thumb into the palm of her hand she began to push her whole fist between the Wasp's rippling cheeks.

 

"AWWWF-FUCK!”

   
The Ghost's hand disappearing into Hope's behind, the brunette yelled as the burning portal granting access to her insides stretched to accommodate Ava's whole wrist, shunting her forward as the Wasp was methodically stuffed.

   
Bronze chest plate clanging against the taps, Hope stared into her own startled reflection, scared round eyes blinking back at her, mouth as wide as her anus as the woman behind shoved a fist into her shuddering body.

   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Hope yelled, all traces of snark gone as she contorted and flexed against the impossibly large intruder in her forbidden hole. Unable to buck free, the Wasp struggled to think, feeling intense pressure in her abdomen as Ava dug deeper still, twisting her fist into the brunette’s warped colon.

   
Ava cackled triumphantly as Hope’s anus contracted and convulsed around her forearm, standing tall above the subdued woman. Reaching between Hope’s legs, her fingers phased through the pulsating heat of her swollen core. Needing Hope to loosen up further still she rubbed and pinched an aching clit, soon bringing the flexing wreck of a woman to orgasm:  
 

“Arrrgh, Arrrghhhh, AARRRRGGHHHHH!!” 

 

Hope finally came, screaming in tremendous ecstasy that rocked her emotionally and physically. Ava’s actions backfiring, Hope instinctively closed her powerful legs, clinching her large round buttocks as she squeezed the Ghost’s fist with all her might.

   
Keeping her arm inside her warm depths, Ava could feel Hope’s rectum contracting and quivering from the waves of her orgasm, deciding to momentarily let up. Roughly pulling her fist from the velvety warm depths of the other woman’s bottom, Ava waited for the brunette to give in.

   
Slurping free with a wet squelch, the black woman laughed as Hope’s anus sucked at her wrist, leaving the seat of the Wasp’s suit undamaged even after fisting her ass, gloved hand no longer such a crisp white…

 

“Think you can still take what I want?” Ava laughed derisively: “Lemme show you how that feels...l

   
Attempting to recover, Hope gasped as she felt the Ava’s clenched hand penetrate her yet again, mouth wide as the Ghost pummeled her bowels with her phasing fist.

   
Twisting her arm left and right, Ava giggled with satisfaction as her opponent now flexed to accommodate her every movement, reaching deeper as she searched for her prize. Beginning to piston her arm in and out, she watch with fascination as Hope’s proud body sagged, gradually taking more and more of her strong arm, legs separating as her ass cheeks split even further apart.

   
Going impossibly deep, Ava slid in up to her elbow, shifting Hope’s matter at will to make room for the length of her arm. Groaning pitifully, Hope didn’t even notice as her insect wings unfurled, the translucent appendages fluttering drunkenly as the Ghost routed around inside her, finger tips setting off every nerve in the process, the brunette’s belly swelling; pressure and pain overcoming Hope’s rational senses.  
 

“You Pym’s think you’re so righteous!” Ava rallied, talking fast even as she pistoned her arm:  
   
“But you’re code of ethics - Uh! Are about as intangible -Urgh! As I am! -Urgh! Lucky for you too -Urrgh! Not even the Black Widow could take this hard a pounding!!”  
 

Grinning, Ava slapped Hope’s ruined bottom:  
 

"Take it bitch! Take my fist up your spoilt ass!"  
 

Anger overtaking her painful pleasure, tears rolled down Hope’s cheeks as she thrust back against Ava’s arm, wincing as the Ghost rearranged her vulnerable bowels. Why was she helping her?!  
 

With every twist there was a pronounced squelch, Ava shifting her limb back and forth, keeping the Wasp just where she wanted her. Opening and closing her fist, Ava cast around inside the brunette’s belly to find what had been stolen. Feeling that cruel hand wriggling through her intestines, Hope convulsed, breasts bouncing against the sink, brown hair flying as her wings beat uselessly.  
 

Ava cocked her head, staring down at her defeated opponent; draped over the counter, the length of her arm embedded in that once proud rump. Limb plunging in and out of the spasming brunette, Ava gasped cruelly:

 

“What would Daddy say huh? Is his little jellybean really just a big anal slut?!”  
 

“Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhhh!" Hope yelled in shock, her face contorting in the mirror as she felt a spectrum of feeling; pain humiliation, joy pleasure! How did she know?? Eyes blurring with tears, Hope gave in to the onslaught on her body and mind, relaxing just enough to allow Ava even further entry; Pressing forward, the Ghost steered her fingers deeper still, not content until she was up to her armpit in Hope’s guts, feeling the pulse of the brunette’s heartbeat through her fist:  
 

“Mmmmm Yessss! Baby! Take it, Take it all!" 

 

Twisting and turning her arm, Ava concentrated on finding her component, groping around with intangible fingers, inadvertently torturing the Wasp as her ass made all kinds of slurping squelching noises.

   
Gasping for breath, Hope flexed in place, boots skittering on the tiled floor, back arching to accommodate the deep intrusion into her body. Still laid out on her belly, Hope felt drained and used up, struggling to maintain her mind under the pressure of the Ghost’s phasing fist. Realising this was how she had just treated Natasha; the brunette finally felt the consequences of her actions.  
 

Cramps shoot up from her rectum, Hope realised her body simply couldn’t adjust to the arm in her abdomen, Ava’s limb squeezing several organs, including her unfortunate bladder. Eyelids fluttering, Hope swore pitifully, warm piss dribbling down the legs of her suit. Realising how deep the Ghost had truly gone, the Wasp screamed and thrashed in agonised ecstasy as her body was destroyed.  
 

Hope’s groans dying in her throat, her tough voice cracked as she felt Ava’s knuckles thrum through her belly, the entire length of Ava’s arm jammed in her asshole.

   
And then Ava pulled back yet again and Hope was yelping, jerking as the Ghost searched impatiently, the other woman pumping relentlessly in and out of her anus, ravaging her insides.

   
Running on pure spite, Ava took deep strokes, finding great joy in violating Hank Pym’s bitchy daughter, watching the Wasp’s wings buzz helplessly with each penetration. Driving her hand deep and with un-tempered ferocity, Ava giggled maniacally as she sodomised Hope; delighted by the notion the brunette would most likely need diapers after she had finished her little search.

   
Clutching her belly, Hope’s chest bounced with every harsh thrust. No longer holding herself up the thief fell face first into the sink, losing all control of her bodily functions as the Ghost stirred through her belly, punching into her guts to reach the hidden prize within. Not letting up, Ava worked her arm, gasping from the continuous strain of phasing.

   
Feeling her fingers grasp something metallic, Ava finally grinned in triumph. Gripping Hope’s ass cheek, the brunette wrenched back her hand, only to find herself stuck deep inside the uptight woman’s ass. Grimacing, Ava tugged backward with all her might, gaining purchase on the Wasp’s behind as she roughly pulled her fist free:

 

“AHHHHHHH!”

 

Screaming in rapture, Hope’s jaw slackened and her eyes rolled as Ava retrieved her hand, the length of the brunette’s arm tearing through her frayed nervous system, setting off every devious, untouchable kink deep in her body as it escaped. 

 

Elbow emerging first, Ava’s forearm and wrist followed suit, bursting free of Hope’s anus with a loud squelch, hand coming out last with a wet pop. Finally emptied Hope crumpled in relief; legs turning to jelly beneath her as she dropped lifelessly to the floor.

 

Stumbling back from the counter, Ava recovered her breath, standing victorious over her opponent. Kneeling down beside the brunette, Ava rubbed her belly consolingly, her other hand checking the brunette’s erratic pulse. Of course the bratty trust fund bitch would live; she was perfectly fine! At least, on the outside…

 

Opening her fist, Ava smiled, content with the component she had retrieved from the shattered woman. Rising to her feet, she replaced her mask and hood, red eyes glowing as she looked down on Hope, metallic voice rasping:

 

“No hard feelings, jellybean.”

   
Phasing through the bathroom wall, the air crackled as the Ghost finally faded away.

 

Eyes cracking open, Hope groaned, cramps shooting through her abdomen as she curled up in a fetal position, watching blearily as an Ant skittered past her head on the cold tiled floor. Taking a breath, Hope croaked at the insect:

 

It’s really important to me that Scott and Dad never find out about this…”


End file.
